Qu'est-ce que c'est d'aimée ?
by kailyaenzo
Summary: Ce One-shot, ce passe juste après le festival des Himes, Natsuki se pose des questions et réalise enfin ses sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Shizuru.


_**Qu'est-ce que c'est d'aimée ?**_

_Ce One-shot, ce passe juste après le festival des Himes, Natsuki se pose des questions et réalise enfin ses sentiments qu'elle a pour Shizuru._

_ Mai hime ne m'appartient pas._

**_Point de vu de Natsuki._**

Je me trouvais sur le toit du lycée pendant mes heures de pause et oui, j'ai promis à Shizuru de ne plus sécher, isolée sur ce toit me permet de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et me poser les bonnes questions sur ce que je ressens et sur Shizuru.

Est-ce que les événements mon fait changer d'avis sur mon amitié envers Shizuru ?, oui quand même. Est-ce que j'en veux à Shizuru d'avoir commis des atrocités ?, non parce que j'en suis en partie responsable, sans le savoir j'ai laissées une personne se rapprocher de moi, moi qui suis habituée à être seule, je l'ai laissé se rapprocher de moi, être mon amie, la seule qui m'a aidée et soutenue dans la quête de mon passé, elle n'a pas hésité à me protéger même si cela pouvait obscurcir son cœur et pourtant il ne l'était pas si noir, elle m'a admis être amoureuse de moi, de m'aimer pour ce que je suis.

C'est vraiment une personne forte et lucide, elle a un cœur en or, au fond de moi, je me suis sentie heureuse qu'elle me le dise, mais dans un autre sens, je ne mérite pas son amour, depuis que je sais son amour pour moi, je me suis remise en question sur mes sentiments que je peux éprouver pour une magnifique jeune femme du nom de Shizuru, oui pour moi, c'est une vraie femme et elle est magnifique, quand je la vois, je me sens mieux, son sourire fait emballer mon cœur qui ne cesse de battre à sa vue.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour que je ressens, mais c'est toute même fort, ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que ne peux plus me passer de sa compagnie, moi qui suis, d'habitude, si froide envers les autres refusant tout contacte physique, elle a réussi à percer ma carapace que je me suis faite pendant toutes ces années, rien que pour moi, elle n'a d'ailleurs pas hésité à refaire une année pour rester près de moi, tous ces gestes d'intentions, ces sourires, je pense que des sentiments son présent en moi, je ne veux en aucun cas la perdre, j'ai besoin d'elle pour être heureuse.

Et je sais ce qu'elle attend de moi, et je sais ce que je dois faire.

Je descendis à la vitesse de la lumière du toit pour courir en direction du bureau des déléguées, oui, elle a de nouveau était élue, même dans mes pensées, je continuais à courir comme une dératée, j'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la salle, j'hésite un moment avant de frapper à la porte, mais je finis par le faire.

.J'entendis sa voix me dire d'entrer, donc je l'obéis, j'entrai et je refermai derrière moi, je la trouvais assisse derrière son bureau entrain de faire de la paperasse, quand elle me vit, elle fut surprise de ma présence

« Ara, ma Natsuki...que fais-tu ici », **me fit-elle surprise.**

Il me fallut un moment pour prendre mon courage à deux mains, je contournai le bureau pour m'agenouiller face à elle, qui était toujours surprise et étonnée.

« Tu as était si patiente avec moi », **lui fais-je doucement.**

Sur le coup, je voyais bien, elle était anxieuse et inquiète de ce que je pourrais dire.

« Ara, que... Que veux-tu dire ma ...», **je la coupai en mettant un doigt sur ces lèvres afin qu'elle ne parle plus.**

« Laisse moi parler, tu me diras ensuite ce que tu pense, d'accord ?»**Shizuru hochait la tète, donc j'inspirai un bon coup et je finis par me lancer.**

« Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup de craintes que je rejette ton amitié après le festival des Himes », **a l'évocation du Festival, je la voyais baissée sa tête, elle semblait honteuse, avec tendresse, je posais deux doigts sous son menton et lui soulevai la tète pour ancrer mes yeux dans son regard perdu, je continuais,** « C'est tout le contraire, tu sais ce festival ma fais grandir et m'a fait réaliser que ...»J**e me coupai, gêné, je la sentis me prendre les mains en tremblement, ce n'est pas la première fois que la voyais si faible et pourtant, cela me faisait mal de la voir dans cet état.**

« Natsuki qu'essaye-tu de me dire ?», **me demanda-t-elle fébrilement et anxieusement.**

Je lui souris toute même pour la rassurer qu'il ne s'agissait rien de mal.

« Ce n'est rien de mal ne t'inquiète pas, enfin pour ce n'est pas...» **Je fis une pause, j'observais les lèvres de la femme qui est juste en face de moi, ces lèvres semblent si douces, lentement, je pensai donc que si je l'embrasse peut-être qu'elle comprendra plus vite, je me rapprochais donc d'elle, nos regards se quittèrent plus, je voyais qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de m'arrêter donc je liai nos lèvres dans un baisé d'abord timide, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer plus que normalement, il semblait avoir attendu cet événement depuis très longtemps, Shizuru répondit à mon baiser, ces lèvres, on d'ailleurs le goût de sa boisson préférée le thé vert jasmin, on sépara nos lèvres pour retrouver nos esprits, je collai mon front contre le sien et la fixai dans les yeux.**

« Je crois que je t'aime Shizuru », **lui déclarai-je dans un murmure, elle ouvrit ces yeux d'en grand, je vis des larmes en coulait que je m'empresse de lui essuyer, je ressentais de l'angoisse sur sa réaction, elle le remarqua.**

« Ara ma Natsuki, n'as pas à s'inquiéter, j'ai juste du mal à le réaliser peut-être que si tu m'embrasses à nouveau, je le réaliserai mieux », **me fait-elle avec un sourire taquin comme à son habitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir avant de reprendre possession de ces lèvres cette fois moins timide qu'avant, elle demanda même l'accès à ma bouche que je lui autorisai sans résister, nos deux langues se trouvaient enfin, se découvrant, se chamaillant, elles se séparaient que lorsque nous eûmes besoin de reprendre notre souffle, Shizuru se leva de chaise m'entraînant avec elle, passant ces bras autour de ma nuque, je fis pareil en passant mes mains sur ces hanches, on se fixait dans les yeux sans jamais les déviés, les yeux de Shizuru exprimaient de la joie, du bonheur.**

« Je t'aime aussi Ma Natsuki et sa depuis longtemps »**, Ajouta-t-elle avant de se blottir dans mes bras, je la serrais doucement le cœur battant, je sentis même les battements du cœur de Shizuru se mêlaient en mien en parfaite harmonie, j'étais si heureuse de lui avoir tout avoué, je regrette un aucun cas d'avoir dit mon amour pour elle, je sais que je serai heureuse avec la personne que j'aime, qui me fait sourire, qui me soutient, qui me fait battre mon cœur, parce que c'est ça que signifie le mot aimer.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

_Voilà l'a fin de mon premier One-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu._


End file.
